


The bear finds her white wolf

by vorekira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorekira/pseuds/vorekira
Summary: Haven't finished the spell check and grammar just yet, and this may have chapters if I get enough kudos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't finished the spell check and grammar just yet, and this may have chapters if I get enough kudos.

Lyanna had made up her mind to return to winterfell instead of bear island after the war with the mad queen daenerys targaryen. Danny had lost many friends in the battle agaist the night king as well as all 3 of her children. The night king himself took control of drogon and wiped out nearly 2 thirds of the dothraki in the battle. An undead giant literally pulled viserion from the sky by it's tail causing it to crash to the ground with lord tyrion on it's back. They fell into a pit of the undead and neither of them would ever raise again. dannys scream at the sight could be heard clear across the battlefiled. jon, on rhaegal, the dragon named after his own father retaliated instantly. The dragon now just as furious as it's rider. danny looked on in fear as the once black, now blue dragon with the night king on it's back landed on the ground and began to spew blue flames at Jon and rhaegal and the night king threw his spear of ice directly into the dragons heart causing Jon to topple off his back. The dragon release a scream unlike anything Jon had ever heard. Drogon then turned his attention back to jon and released his blue flames directly at him, point blank. Danny and Lyanna looked on in utter horror but was shocked to see that once the flames subsides, Jon stood, unburnt. His armor and clothes badly burned and some of it melting from his shoulders but he was completely unfazed. This left little dobut as to his parentage at this point. There was no relife in the Queens face at this realization. Just the worried look of knowing for a fact that there was another targaryen and half stark that was older than her and male... meaning he had more claim to the iron throne than she did.

This obviously didn't sit well with her and some would argue that it was at that very moment she went mad. Not even when Jon lifted longclaw high above his head and removed the head of the possessed drogon, throwing the night king, now unarmed from it's back. She watched on in horror as her last dragon took it's final breaths.

once the battle was done, the queen of the seven kingdoms simply could believe that jon had no interest in the ungodly throne, which he clearly didn't. She invites him back to kings landing with the secret intent to have him beheaded on the fake claims that it was one of the north's gaints that pulled lord tyrion from the sky and lead to the death of her youngest child and her hand. But Jon refused the offer on the counsel of lyanna and Sansa. He simply sent a raven saying "my apologies, your grace but I must remain here in the North to aid my people and the war with the Night king"

This infuriated her to no end and confirmed her self perpetuating theory that he was plotting against her. She begain speaking openly about war with the king in the north. much to her few surviving advisor's dismay. Her first mistake was speaking aloud and openly about her newly found disdain for the king in the north. She was entirely unaware that his younger sister was in the very room with her, wearing another's face... listening very closely to her words but showing no sign of anger. Arya wanted to nip it in the bud befor she could do something foolish to her brother. She waited until night fell and stalked from room to room, quitely slitting the throats of all those who agreed with the mad queens ranting against the king in the north... in what would go on to be called THE RED NIGHT.

The throne would go on to be offered to Jon but he refuted the offer. Instead choosing to have the damn thing melted and the 7 kingdoms to be broken up and goveren themselves as they see fit.

*  
lyanna sat up in her bed thinking about all the wars and fights they had been through together, side by side. she was now seven-and-ten, laying in one of the guest chambers in winterfell. She found herself here more and more often. It had started to feel more like home than her keep on bear island. But she fully understood why. It was because of him. She simply did not care to be away from him for very long. What was once just admiration for the fierce worrier and king that he had reluctantly become, was now in fact something much heavier on her chest. She layed their in her black nightgown with the bear on the coller, long black hear framing her face as she watched the dying fire dance off ghost's fur. He had taken to sleeping in her privite chambers in winterfell. she did not mind the extra company because the king seems to asways be so busy as of late. But things would die down soon. She knew the time would come at some point where he would need to find a wife but Jon, ever so dutiful, had no time for such thoughts. But for the first time in her life, she could see herself by someone's side. The king in the north no less.

After all thats happed, how could she achieve her goal and gain the man's heart whom she's fought side by side with for all these years. well, she thought, the solution was the most simple she could have ever come up with. She would give him something no one else in the seven kingdoms has ever been able to offer him before... His own family. And with that she sit up and swings her legs off the bed and waltzes through her chamber door, closing it behind her so that ghost couldn't follow her down the hall into Jon's room. She didn't need those blood red eyes locked on them with the plans she had in mind.

in the dead of night she waltzed down the hall almost joyful, passing arya on her way into Jon's room. Passing her a quick smirk before going in and lightly closing the door behind her. Arya just stood there dumbfounded for a second. She could do nothing but admire the girl's boldness. It was, after all, very similar to her own. Arya then continued on to her Chambers shaking her head and smirking. nymeria waiting for her behind the door, resting in front of her fire place. Arya tossed her wolf a massive leg of lamb to maul while she sat on her bed and began to sharpen cutthroat dagger. much to Gendry's dismay... whom was trying to sleep just behind her. pulling the thick furs over his head.

Once inside the king's chamber's, Lyanna slowly krept to his bed. He must have had a bit too much to drink because he was normally a very light sleeper. She slowly pulled the covers up just high enough to crawl into the bed and straddle him. He hadn't even managed to get his pants off before falling asleep as she slightly laughed to herself. She runs her hands across his chest, taking note of every scar on his body. brushing light kisses to every single one. Lingering even longer at the one just above his heart. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused and he hadn't even so much as moved an inch beneath her. she lifted herself only a few inches so she could undo the straps that held the fabric of his pants together and with no hesitation, reached into his pants with one hand and a look of utter shock on her face to find that he was much larger than she had first imagined when she would touch herself at night to thoughts of him.

Now nearly dripping wet, she begain to rub herself up and down his cock to cover it in her own juices. she could feel it begin to thicken under her. She could also begin to stir beneath her more and more as his cock started to throb. He hadn't even fully opened his eyes as she grabbed him and slowly lined him up with her soaked pussy and guided him in. A look of utter shock and pain shot through her as he strached her open. She had never felt a man inside of her, let alone one with so much gerth. Just as she wanted to scream she slowly began to move up and down on his cock. the pain lessoning with every roll of her hips. by this point his eyes are opening wider and he looks of puzzled at first.

"Lyann__" before he can even get the word out, her mouth is covering his in a vicious hungry kiss. Roaming his mouth with her tongue and tracing his jaw with kisses. The pain now completely gone and there is only mind numbing pleasure shooting across her face as her eyes roll back and he bucks up farther into her causing a slight hiss. His hands fall to her hips and she leans back down bite his neck to stop herself from screaming his name and waking the whole castle when she reaches her first climax with a man ever. And the king in the north no less. Her bites made him even harder. "He truly is a wolf" she thought smiling.

She slows her moments to recover from her orgasm but he does not stop, now thrusting into her even deeper, the head of cock nearly pushing into her womd. He can feel her walls clench tighter pushing her even closer to his release. She leans down to his ear and whispers words he'd never thought he'd hear from the island of bears... but never the less WANTED to hear.

"you have your kingdom, your armies and the loyalty of the north. so let me give you what no one else ever could. A family of your own. spill your seed inside me and I will give you an heir unlike any other could. you are my king until your last day and I wish to sit beside you until mine"

And with those words he couldn't hold himself back any longer and bucked up deep inside her, his trusts more and more rapid. slamming her hips down on him, causing her to hiss again but was silenced as she could feel him spilling himself deep into her. Her second climax hit at that exact moment and she collapsed onto his chest. They both were panting and still desperately kissing the other. she refused to allow him to pull himself from her as her walls milked every last drop from him. only when he began to soften that she fell to the other side of the bed with a sigh of contentment. eyes still locked on him as he tries to find the words to ask just what the hell had gotten into her. But instead of asking a million questions, he simply pulled her to him as she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. they could talk in the morning. .... after round 3.


	2. The grey wolf and the great stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry must travel to Riverrun to meet with the brotherhood without banners but can't tell his wife why before he leaves. Arya deals with this as best she can and confides in her new sister in-law. Jon chooses to accept a gift from the first lyanna in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is MOSTLY spell checked but no grammar checks yet. shoot me some kudos if there should be a third chapter.

The long winter had finally come to an end and this was one of the first, non-blizzard filled mornings in winterfell. Lyanna was always one of the first one's up in the castle. She sat alone at the large table in the dining hall until Arya stormed into the hall and sat right next to her. Still remaining as calm and collected as she normally was, Lyanna turned to Arya with a simple

"good morning, what seems to be on your mind, my lady?" with a cheeky grin. Lyanna knows full well Arya hates with a passion being called a lady and she's punched Gendry countless times for it.

Arya, turned glaring at her soon to be sister and answered " you know I hate that".

Lyanna simply smiled cheekily and took another small sip of her tea before continuing. "well, you stormed in here as if you were going to be facing down the night king himself. I figured something had to be on your mind. It still seems as if I was correct"

Arya's glare towards her soon to be sister quickly dissipated and with a sigh she finally began to speak. "it's Gendry... he received a raven a fortnight ago from men in the brotherhood without banners and he didn't tell me. He use to smith for them a long time ago."

Lyanna sat her cup of tea on the table and turned to fully face Arya... "what do they want with him?"

Arya's face grew red with rage. "he wouldn't tell me. my own husband is keeping something from me and i'm not sure exactly why. They simply want him to ride down close to riverrun and he is leaving this morning. he simply said 'i'd understand once he returned'. I told him Starks don't fare well when they travel south and he had the fucking nerve to say he 'wasn't a Stark but a Stag' and I wanted to punch him square in the fucking neck. He may not be a Stark but he is married to one!"

Lyanna, nodding to her sister replied "you truly love him?"

with zero hesitation but a hint of venom in her voice Arya answered "yes, more than any other".

Lyanna smiled..."then trust him." and with that she grabbed her cup of tea and returned to her and Jon's now shared chambers.

*  
As Lyanna finally reached her and Jon's room she was met with an unusual sight. Jon and the floor in front of the fire place, ghost on his lap as he wrestled with the massive wolf to comb out patches of dirt and grime that had entangled angle in the large beast's stark white fur. Lyanna thought to herself it was actually a bit of a turn-on to see him wrestling with such a large beast as if it were only a small house cat. and he was even fucking winning. without a word and just a smirk, she shut the door behind her so the massive wolf couldn't escape it's current fate until Jon had finished. She sat down on the bed and simply continued to watch the cage match between two of the most fearsome but loving beings she'd ever met. and felt a thud in her chest at the realization that they were both hers for the rest of her days. she was snapped out of these thoughts by his voice.

"Fucking sit still or I swear i'm throwing you out that fucking window"... panting and completely out of breath but still trying to rake the comb through his tough but beautiful white fur. "I of course had to get the white wolf"

Lyanna smiled ..."because you ARE the white wolf, fool."

with a smirk Jon retorted "I would have settled for the dirty brown or tan wolf. less fur cleaning"

Lyanna dubbled over laughing and Jon smiled. It was so nice to see her like this. She had always been so reserved when they had first met. But then she was a child. but she was no longer a child but a young woman. her beautiful straight black hair framed her face perfectly. she had always said that she would never be a great beauty of any kind but she had matured into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. even exceeding both of the mad queens. and she was his now. the very woman that had placed the crown on his head in the first place.

Ghost continued to squirm and buck against him until he finally finished forcing the comb through the last patch of filthy fur. He released his grip and ghost immediately tore away from him and ran to jump on the bed to hind behind Lyanna, whom met him with soft pats to the head and loving kisses.

Jon furrowed his brows "you spoil him. that's exactly why he is like that." shaking his head.

Lyanna turned to him with a vexed glare "he was the runt of the litter was he not? They are constantly picked on by their litter mates are they not? maybe it's good to give him a bit of extra love."

Stunned to silence, the king in the north said nothing. He just stood there and admired the fact that the one woman that could ever shut him up was going to be his wife. but before he could even finish that thought, she and ghost were out the door and on their way down the hall towards the kitchen. He assumed to give ghost a treat for not ripping his arm off.

Lyanna stopped suddenly in the hall as if she had had a grand thought and with that she popped her head into Arya's room with a smirk "hey, I was heading down to the kitchen stores to grab a rack of lamb for ghost, have you fed Nymeria yet?

"I fed her last night, while you were busy 'wink' with Jon I suppose. which by the way, we are going to talk about at SOME point." Arya said with a smirk.

Lyanna simply nodded with a slight grin and was gone out the door.

*

The training yard was as busy as ever. Arya and Brienne traded blows with their dull training swords, neither of them ever managing a decisive blow. Brienne noticed that Arya seemed a bit more lethal though than normal and when there was finally a break in the action asked "just what is wrong my la___ Arya?"

"nothing" Arya braked out with a huff of breath. Brienne knew well enough to drop the subject if she wasn't yet in the mood to talk about it. As they continued to spar, Arya's attacks started to become more and more vicious and unpredictable. Brienne was having a difficult time even holding off her strikes, let alone making any of her own. It was only for a split second but Brienne did find an opening and parried forcing Arya to drop her sword and instinctively drew her cutthroat valyrian steel dragger and almost drove it into brienne's heart. Brienne looked down in shock. Had she not still been wearing her armor, she would have been killed instantly. Her armor completely ruined... her front breastplate with a large gash right in the center near her heart.

Still with a bitter and unapologetic look on her face, Arya sheathes her dagger and walked away saying only "I'll have Gendry fix that when he returns from riverrun". not even so much as a glace back. Brienne stood there, still in shock but now fully understanding what happened. 'when Gendry returns' she thought to herself. Thats why she's so pissed. running her hand over her shattered armor.

*

Arya sat alone in the middle of the bed with Nymeria laying behind her and the armored mask her husband made for her in her hands. It had no facial features whatsoever. it was near impossible to even tell where the eyes where. just a plain feminine facial structure with no discernable features to it. 'faceless armor' she said when he first gave it to her. She had a very hard time choking back tears of shear joy and her heart fluttered madly in her chest. "it only fits you"  
he told her, smiling and gently placing his hand on face. "I know you don't care much for heavy armor but I still thought you could use somethi___" He couldn't even finish his sentence before she crushed her lips to his in the most intense kiss he had ever known. his fierce little worrier. She wasn't even half his size but still the most deadly person he'd ever met.

As Arya sat on her bed she realized all 3 of her most prized possessions were given to her by the only 3 men in the world she loved. He brother Jon gave her needle. the first weapon she would ever have and still carried on her hip to this day. Her brother Bran gave her his cutthroat dagger made of valyrian steel that could cut trough heavy armor like butter. Gendry, her very large but gentle husband had given her the armored faceless mask that she always kept close. She was far to strong to simply sit there and cry but she was still just so...sorrowful. She fell back on the bed and laid across Nymeria until she fell asleep completely engulfed in her massive amount of white and grey fur.

*  
Lyanna sat quietly with ghost's head on her lap as she looked out on the empty great hall.

"I imagine you weren't the type of little girl to sit imagining her wedding day" jon said, walking through the doors behind her to the great hall.

"you would know. you knew me as a child." Lyanna replied without turning to look at him.

"aye, I did. I've yet to meet a fiercer woman" he said with a smile.

"though I'm sure you've met more beautiful ones, my king" she said in a firm tone.

jon, taking a seat beside her, "none more beautiful than my queen and don't you ever forget that. I stood in the presence of Daenerys targaryen herself and couldn't have been less impressed by a woman known throughout the entire seven kingdoms for her beauty. but you, my queen are the one that stole my heart. as damaged as it may be"

"you know nothing, Jon snow." Lyanna said coldly.

Jon's head snapped in her direction but he remained speechless. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could and she rests her head on his shoulder without a word. she clasped her fingers in his and they sat there in silence, just the three of them.

Jon broke the silence suddenly...  
"i've done a great deal of thinking last night. not just about your... gift. but if i'm going to have an heir, a true born heir... then they need to have a real name and therefore, i'm going to use mine. The name my mother lyanna gave to me. Jaehaerys Targaryen."

"is that what I should call you from now on?" as she lifts her head to look him in his nearly black and grey eyes.

"Jon will do" he said with a laugh. i'm shocked you haven't mentioned that you and my mother share the same name.

"I was named after her. I thought you already knew that?" she said with a confused look.

"aye, I did." with a smirk. I didn't know much about her until Bran became the three eyed raven. He's even taken me to see what she was like back when she first met my father. He was nothing like the stories I was told growing up. He didn't rape my mother or kidnap her. They were in love and their love caused a fucking war. That war killed my father and I killed my mother" he said with nothing but sorrow in his voice.

Lyanna grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as she could and looked him right in the eye's. "you did NOT kill your mother! she died bringing her most prized treasure into this world and your father died FIGHTING tooth and nail for his child. don't EVER doubt you being here again! do you hear me!?" she said suddenly standing up in a fit of rage. she was one of only two people on the planet with the balls to speak to the king of the north in such a way. the other being his baby sister. ironically neither of them actually had balls.

Jon could do nothing but stand and draw her into him with a searing kiss, completely catching her off guard. Without a second thought, she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard standing on the tips of her toes. Their kiss was only broken by the sound of maester Tarly charging into the great hall and rushing over to them.

"Jon! WE ARE UNDER SIEGE" Sam expelled once he could catch his breath.

"by who?" Jon said, remaining completely calm.

" euron greyjoy and 200 of his men!" sam replied in utter fear.

At that moment Jon and lyanna shared a look and instantly knew it was time to get to work. and so the king and queen in the north rushed back to their shared chambers to dawn their armor and Jon grabbed longclaw before he, his soon to be wife and ghost changed back through the halls of the kingdom prepared to slaughter every greyjoy in sight.

The King and Queen were met by brienne and Tormund rushing from their shared chambers also ready to kill. They all rush through the castle until they reached the main gates where they found Arya already draped in her normal gear with her valyrian steel faceless helmet and needle in one hand and her dagger in the other. she was already charging back and forth and barking orders to the nearly 50 freefolk that were already lining the walls of winterfell and showering arrows down onto the greyjoys trying to breech the main gate. There were no less then 70 of bear island's finest warriors along with soldiers from house Glover and a few soldiers from house Manderly.

Nymeria never less then steps away from Arya at any moment. The walls shook with loud thuds as the Greyjoys battered at the main gates until they came spilling into the winterfell, euron Greyjoy one of the first through the massive gates.

With out hesitations the king and Queen charged the Greyjoys and began cutting them down with skill, even aiding each other in kills. Brienne and Tormund close behind them murdering every Greyjoy that fell in their path. Nymeria, literally biting and throwing Greyjoys back over the wall... much to the horror of the other Greyjoys.

One of the greyjoys managed to knock Lyanna to the ground with a strike but before he could even lift his sword to deliver another, ghost immediately takes him off his feet and rips his throat wide open.

"Good boy"  
Lyanna said With a fierce grin.

The battle raged for quite some time, many man on both sides dying. Arya, soaked in blood and surrounded my no less then 7 Greyjoys including euron himself. engaging them all alone and handling them all. with her back turned, euron raised his sword in an attempt to strike her from her blind spot... until a small group of men come rushing through the gate at last. Lead by two very large men clad in heavy armor. the first man, only slightly smaller than the second, was clad in heavy black armor wearing a large bulls iron helmet with massive horns and carrying a gigantic black warhammer. the second man, larger than the first, also clad in heavy armor and an iron dogs head helmet. Neither of their faces could be seen under their helmets but one look and Arya knew exactly who the two large men were.

The warrior with the large bull helmet charged directly at euron and used his massive warhammer to hit euron in the chest sending him flying into the air nearly ten feet. Unable to even breathe or pick himself up from the ground after only a single strike from the warhammer, euron gasped for air but couldn't release a single breath before the large fighter brought down his hammer on his head and crushed it like a duck egg. His brains exploding for literally feet away from his body. The warrior stood, his breath in the cold northern air appearing as an iron bull snorting before a charge. After killing the other 6 men singlehandedly, Arya looked on with the biggest smiled she has ever had. luckily she was wearing a helmet that stopped others from seeing her smile.

Lyanna had grown tired of using her sword and picked up a bow and starting taking down every remaining Greyjoy she laid her eyes upon.

The second large man went to work on the final remaining Greyjoys along side the King himself. Longclaw was completely dripping with blood of greyjoys by the time the last man fell.

As the battle ended, Jon, covered in blood, looked on as his sister ran towards the large man in the bull helmet. he watched as the large fighter dropped his warhammer and ripped his helmet off only to catch Arya in his arms with her helmet now laying on the ground right next to his. Gendry caught her in his large arms and crushed her to him. their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. blood soaked armor of theirs. a moment of shear joy that, had his adrenalin not still been racing, would have brought a tear to his eyes. He loved seeing his baby sister happy and he was happy that she had found one of the few good men that he had ever known. Let alone a man that could crush a man's hand with his bare hands.

*  
the greyjoys were now gone. only Yara and her small band still roamed the seas. But they were not a treat to anyone. She lost most of her force fighting for the mad queen daenerys.

Not long after the battle, the king and Queen sat in their chambers, removing their armor and casually taking turns cleaning ghosts now red fur. She was the main one that insisted that they groom him before bed.

".... it will ruin his fur" Lyanna complained.

Jon lifted his brow. She cared for ghost so much that it nearly shocked him. Most people were just afraid of the massive wolf. but she wasn't. she treated him as if he was her child. This impressed Jon to no end. Ghost himself loved being spoiled by her. Which is probably why he spent more nights in Lyanna's chambers than his.

The hound, who now ran the brotherhood without banners, retired to one of the many rooms in the castle but not before approaching booth Gendry and Arya.

"I didn't mean for it to take this long for us to return but your husband's an idiot." he said with a smirk.

" trust me, I know" Arya siad with her own smirk.

"well what the fuck? we came as fast as we could" Gendry said. vexed.

Arya laughed. "how did you know we were under attack. there was no time to send a raven."

"how could i not know that my own better half was in danger? what kind of man would I be? he said."

"why did you leave in the first place, fool!" with anger still in her voice.

" that would be my fault. i'm the one that sent him the reaven a forntnight ago. I found his father's warhammer and he happens to be the only smith I trusted to make me a new dog's helmet." Sandor confessed.

"i'm sorry my love. I just didn't think you would want me to risk my life traveling south for something that belonged to my father. The same man that would have tried to have Jon killed if he had known who his father really was. I have no love for the man but you yourself told me that I was born to swing a hammer.... and you were right."

and with that her lips met his again.

"i'm not watching this shit" The hound confessed before heading into the castle. "got any ale?" he said still walking.

She broke their kiss only to say "kitchen stores" before quickly reurning to her task.

*

rushing down the halls to their chambers, still covered in blood and kissing each other passionatly, they finally reached their chambers and started tearing at each others armor.


	3. Great stag and the grey wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon.

they could barely make it down the halls of winterfell... the sound of his armor smashing up against the stone walls she pushed him into. kissing him like the world itself was coming to an end. tearing at his armor until they had finally made it to their chambers, closing the door with her foot before shoving him up agaisnt the door. Gendry honestly loved how his wife, half his size, could so easily take control. He had on far more armor than her. Arya didn't care much for it. She felt as if it slowled her down. It was more meant for her husband. big but not as fast as someone like the red viper.

His hammer hit the ground by the time they made it to their chambers and cracked the ground with a thud. Ary still fighting to get all that fucking armor off and not break their kiss at the same time.

Just as he tried to step back and still trying to catch his breath ...

"I thought you were still mad at me?"

"just shut up! and get these off! now!" she demanded.

his breastplate fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
forcing his trosers down and grabbing his cock and softly pumping.  
"if i was still mad, I would have stabbed you by now".. Arya barely breaking their kiss with a smirk.

"oh really?" with his own cheeky grin. He suddenly picks her up off her feet by her ass and tosses her on the bed to which she lands with a devilish, lustful grin. "maybe you should take whatever anger you have left out on me right now." with his voice full of lust.

It would have been a bit of a challenge to say no. he was very well muscled after all. built like a young robert baratheon in his prime.

The few candle flames danced as the wind trough winterfell bounced from wall to wall. In just his trousers he crawled towards her on the bed and kissed her with every fiber of energy he had remaining. With thoughtless strength he ripped open her thick leather tunic. Her smile in that moment was unforgettable. He couldn't resist kissing down her neck and until he made it down to her small but perfect breasts and he hungrily attacked them with his mouth. Arya threw her head back in pleasure and moaned so loud it could have shook the castle. Her fingers buried deep in his Forrest black hair and pressing his face tighter to her chest. He begins to move even lower and ripping her leather trousers open in a single motion. Impatient to press his lips between her legs where she'd Surely be dripping wet by now. He licked and lapped up every drop while she wrapped her thighs around his neck. He loved just being smothered by her. Her sent. The little sounds she makes when she was right about to cum. He would just lose control.

gendry always knew when she was Cumming. She would arch her back up from the bed and squeeze his black hair locked in her fingers. But he wasn't even nearly done.

She may have been angry at him for leaving for a few days but he hated being away from her just as much.

Without even giving her time to come down from her climax, he entered her. Trying to hold back but realizing he couldn't. He started fucking her savagely. Trusting as hard as he could. Going as deep as he could. Her eyes started to roll back and screams of bliss rolled from her tongue. He was slamming down hard into her and his cock was covered in her wettness. He came hard and her walls clenched him and milked his cock of every drop.

Plaused to take a breath but before he could even expel the breath, she had rolled them over so she was on top. Throwing her hips back and forth so hard that he thought he was going to cum again then and there. Dropping down to him to kiss him so hard he thought their teeth would crack. Using her tongue to search his mouth and battle his tongue.

He was getting every harder. Arya could feel it as he grasped her hips and was slamming her down on his cock harder and harder. In an instance she felt her legs go numb and she came so hard that she gushed from between her legs and the bed and Gendry were soaking wet. Either of them complaining about it though.

Panting and sweat dripping from her whole body, she laid on his firm chest as her body recovered. Never removing his cock from inside her. Milking every drop from his second climax as well.

"I'm never going anywhere again" is all he could muster.

"I'm never letting you. So there". Arya replied with a smirk.

"Ary.... I want... To have a son." He said with a calm but firm tone.

In just utter shock she just stared back into his eyes.

"I'm serious. We could. If you want to, I mean. I get why you wouldn't want to. My father was a dick and so was his and so on but I'm not like that____" his words were cut off by a kiss he didn't even see coming.

"I don't care about your father or his. I care about you. I love you. And I will give you anything in the world that I can. The only question is... Is he going to have red hair or black."

"Black. Without a doubt. M'lady. "

Arya punches him right in the chest.  
She then settles down and falls fast asleep.

*  
Stunned awake because he didn't feel her resting on top of him... Gendry fought to open his eyes only to find that the other half of their fur covered bed was empty. In a panic he surged up and rushed to throw on his black trousers and leather tunic... Tripping over his large warhammer that still laid where he dropped it last night and nearly falling on nymeria. They both rushed through the halls of winterfell until the reached the dinning hall where they found Jon, Lyanna and ghost sitting peacefully and enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning. Come, join us?" Jon said with a slight grin. He and Gendry became very close since he had arrived in the north. Two bastards, sons of kings that went trough hell to gain every little thing they had. They looked at each other as brothers.

"Thanks but I'm looking for Arya. She wasn't there when I woke up this morning. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh I forgot to mention it but Sansa is on her way here from highgarden with her son. Ary went to meet her first thing this morning. They should be here any moment now"

"Aye, I'll go down and meet them in the courtyard and see if they need help with anything"

"That sounds like a good idea actually. " Jon said before returning to devour the large rack of ribs in front of him. Tossing ghost bits from his plate.

But before Gendry could turn to leave Lyanna called out to him. "Gendry, once they arrive, could you tell Sansa I've had my old chambers cleaned and prepared for her and Milo"

"I will my Lady" and with a nod, him and nymeria were out the door and rushing to the courtyard just as a large wagon slowly krept into the gates. The door to the wagon flew open and out stepped Sansa first and a small boy about six years old following closely behind her. Arya jumped out right after with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well hello lord baratheon." sansa said walking over to lock her arms around her brother inlaw.

"How have you been m'lady? How's the lad doing?" Gendry asked genuinely.

"Milo, He's well. Its been months since we've had the time to travel back up north, what with the rebuilding of highgarden after all. " she said while running her fingers through her sons thick black hair. She hated that every day he seemed to grow to look more and more like Ramsay but there was nothing she could do about it. The bastard was dead so at least he could take no pride in his work. But she could. Milo stark. She refused to give him his father's last name. Legitimized or not, she would hold her last words to him true and house Bolton would disappear forever.

"But its always nice to come back home I know" gendry said with a smile.

Sansa smiled back "Aye, it is"

"Would you like me to show you to your room? Lyanna had her old chambers cleaned and prepared for both of you. "

"Gendry, I grew up in this castle. I'm sure I can find my way around it " holding back a laugh.

"That is very true m'lady" holding back his own laugh.

And with that, she was off to go yell at Jon and Lyanna for not meeting her at the gate.

With Sansa gone, he turned his attention back to his wife that was now undoing the horses straps and unbuckling the wagon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out this morning? I would have went with you. I know damn well you don't NEED to be protected but I still don't like you just going off alone in this world" in a firm voice. Clearly upset.

"Didn't you ride all the way to riverrun alone? Besides, it was a short ride."

"Hey I at least told you before I left!" He nearly yelled

"Look, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so beautiful sleeping there. Plus I figured if you were still sleep by the time I got back, I could always wake you up in a More... Interesting way. " as she winked seductively.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you being cute get you outta this!" Gendry couldn't hold back his grin.

"Oh no, am I going to be punished? " feigned worry in her voice.

Gendry couldn't control his evil grin that krept on his face.


	4. The great stag returns home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: spell checked for the most part. Haha may have missed a few things. Grammar isn't too atrocious. Lol
> 
> There will be at least one final chapter if I can stop procrastinating.

The long winter may have finally ended and peace in nearly all 7 kingdoms but safety is an ever receding line.

Jon's eyes slowly open with the drawing sun bouncing off the fresh snow and into he and Lyanna's shared chambers. The same chambers his aunt and uncle shared and Sansa once used. He hated waking up to an empty bed but Lyanna was sick almost every morning for a fortnight. It had yet to dawn on him as to why. "I'll have Sam take a look at her soon if this continues" he thought to himself. But was immediately snapped out of his thoughts by Lyanna opening and closing the chamber door behind her as she lightly steps over the still sleeping ghost in the middle of the room.

Without a word she crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Jon and resting her head on his chest. Lightly brushing her small hands over the scars he still carries on his body. There seemed to be something of grave importance on her mind but she has yet to saying. The silence was madding so he decided to break it.

"You've been awfully quiet these last few days. Is there something I'm missing? You know it's treason keeping secrets from a king." He said with a small grin.

Instead of actually responding she simply lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and looked him square in his black eyes. A look of worry and maybe fear stretched across her face. Upon noticing the look on her face Jon's grin faded fast. He sat up in an instance.

"Lyanna, what's wrong?" Heavy worry in his voice.

"You are no longer the last targaryen, Jon." She finally spoke.

After a moment of dumbfounded silence from him, he locked his arms around her and crushed his lips to Hers. She did her best to fight back tears of joy but when she felt them start to fall from his eyes she simply gave in to her emotions and hers began to fall as well. As far as she was concerned, they never had to get out of that fur covered bed again.

*  
Arya's eyes popped open the moment the door to her and Gendry's chambers opened. But quickly closed them right back when she saw that it was just her husband with a large raw deer's leg in his arms. He placed the leg right in front of nymeria who was completely disinterested in the food. He stood with his hands on his hips and a confused look on his face.

"She hasn't been eating right for nearly 2 moons. What's gotten into you girl?" Gendry said while softly petting the large beast on the head.

"She's pregnant." Arya exclaimed without even opening her eyes or lifting her head from the bed.

"How do you know?" He said, sounding a bit mystified by his wife's statement.

"Feel her tummy" still with her eyes closed.

Gendry ran his hand across the wolf's stomach slowly while applying as little pressure as he could and shocked he let out a gasp.

"She's pregnant!" He yells.

But before Arya could even respond Jon bursted into the room.

"Who told you about Lyanna!? We haven't told anyone yet!"

Arya's eyes finally shot open and she was on her knees in the middle of the bed in seconds.

"WAIT WHAT?" As she and gendry simply stared at the king with looks of complete shock.

"... I thought you two were talking about Lyanna." Jon said. Face turning completely red.

Gendry stands suddenly and embraces Jon with a powerful hug. "Congratulations, brother. I honestly could not imagine a better father... Well, besides me one day " turning to look at Arya with a cheeky smirk. She was still in the middle of the bed gathering her thoughts before she eventually sprung up and dove on Jon with an even tighter hug than her overly large husband had just given him.

"I'm so fucking happy! Oh my god. When have to go tell everyone! Where is Sansa and Brienne?"

Jon sat his sister back on the ground and looked to both her and Gendry.... "I'm really happy that you know now but we have to keep this just between us for right now and maybe Sansa and Bran but no one else can know yet. Lyanna isn't ready to say anything yet until we have Sam take a look at her first. OK, promise me"

With light sighs they both agreed.

"And wait... What were the two of you talking about before I came barging in like an idiot?"

"Nymerias pregnant. Probably going to give birth to a large litter." She said with joy in her voice.

"That's amazing! " he said bending down to run his hand gentlely across the wolf's stomach. "I'm sure ghost will be happy to be an uncle. With a laugh.

*

They all sat quitely in the dinning hall having supper until Sansa finally broke the silence.

"... So is no one going to ask the obvious question or should I?" When no one, not even Bran opened their mouth she continued... "Lyanna I'm very happy for both you and Jon but what will his or hers name be? "

Without answering Lyanna and Jon just looked a bit confused by her question.

"What do you mean, lady Sansa?" Lyanna finally replied.

"I mean are you carrying a Stark or a Targaryen?" Sansa said bluntly.

"Is this the most important question right now Sansa?" Arya said, sounding very annoyed at her older sister's horrible timing.

"Well he is king in the north. The north has always belonged to the starks and he is half Stark on his mother's side" Sansa tried explaining.

Before Jon could even speak Lyanna stood and said "he is also, by name a targaryen. Jhearys targaryen. The name he himself has chosen to use. So to answer your question, I am carrying a targaryen. And if anyone in the entire kingdom wishes to question his right to be king because of his true name, they can either leave the northern lands for good or be put to the sword." And with that she and Jon retired to their chambers for the night. Calmly walking out of the dinning hall.

Arya looking at her sister and shaking her head. "Ignorant cunt". Under her breath.

After a few awkward moments sitting in silence  
Bran turned to Arya and gendry and simply stated " I would like the tan and brown one"

"What?" With a puzzled look on her face.

Bran continued "when nymeria has her litter, there will be 5 pups. A solid white pup with red eyes. Two twin pups with completely black fur and green eyes. A grey and tan pup and a tan and brown pup. I would like that one. She looks just like the one I lost in that cave to white walkers"

Still in awe at his abilities sometimes they both just stared at him for a few moments. It was Gendry that finally spoke.  
"Sure. Why not?" With a small laugh.

Bran simply smiled and had Sansa rolled him back to his chambers.

*

Back in their own chambers, Arya laid stretched out in the bed in a beautiful nightgown. With a large wolf on one collar and a large stag on the other.

"What a fucking cunt" she expelled angrily.

"Are you still on about that?" Gendry asked, pacing the floor getting ready for bed.

"Yes! We received news about our family growing even more and she meets that news with dry pointless questions. Lyanna had every right to parden herself."

"Love, she's your sister. You know how she can be at times. She's been through a lot." Gendry said finally making his way over to the bed.

"We all have! That doesn't give a person the right to be a cunt!" She yelled. Practically spiting flames from her mouth.

"I agree. But you know she's going to be around a lot more I assume."

"Fuck that. We won't be" she said fuming.

"What do you mean?" Gendry looked puzzled.

"Let's go to Storm's end." As She slides closer to him on the bed. "You're the rightful heir to that entire castle. The mad queen had it wiped clean of anything with your father's sigil on it. But you are his only remaining heir. It's yours. Take it. " putting her hand in his.

And without a word Gendry simply nods with a very Stern look on his face. Tightly squeezing her hand in his Before kissing her passionately.

*

Jon, draped across the bed in just his night clothes with his face buried in large pillows as Lyanna sits at her mirror brushing her long black hair and ghost at her side.

The room is nearly dead silent except for the icy wind brushing branches into the castle walls.

Lyanna suddenly broke the silence.

"Despite her brash way of asking, lady Sansa does present an interesting question. What ARE we going to name him?" She said sounding deep in thought. She put her brush down on her night stand and climbed into bed.

Jon mumbled out a reply with his face still buried in pillows. Much to her irritation.

"I can't hear you fool!" Smaking him with the biggest pillow on the bed.

He sat up smiling from ear to ear. "I said rheagar" with a small laugh.

Lyanna was in shock and couldn't hide it from her face. "I believe that would be perfect my ki__" ... His lips are on hers before she can even finish her thought and before she knew it her back was the very same pillow she had hit him with.

Their kiss deepened and became more hungry and Savage. She could feel herself getting wet. Lyanna panting and the sound of the fireplace crackling was all to be heard. And the sound of wet kisses on her neck.

Jon grew impatient and simply ripped her beautiful nightgown off in a single motion. Turning her on even more and causing her to desperately fight to get his small clothes off. She didn't even need to work him cause he's already rock hard by the time her hand reaches him. Unable to wait he forcefully pushes into her and her walls clench around him. Her head rolls back and hits the bed as her eyes slam shut.

"God yes, please my king" is all she can muster.

He laughed to himself. "Even now still so formal"

But he's taken out of his thoughts by her reaching up and pulling him down to her for a rough desperate kiss as he starts to move in and out of her now dripping wet cunt.

Faster and faster. More savage than loving making. Each thrust deeper than the last. She knows when he is about to reach his limit when he starts biting her neck like a hungry wolf that's finally caught its prey. Her walls tighten as he spills inside of her. Nearly collapsing on top of her but being sure not to crush her. She didn't mind at all. Still coming down from her high.

*

The following morning was painfully awkward. Everyone sat in nearly complete silence and all that could be heard was the sound of the forks and knives hitting plates and chewing.

Tormund, continually brushing his foot up and down Brienne's leg whom was sitting directly across from him. In a desperate attempt at playing footsey. Patience running out she slams her foot on his causing it to slam into the top of the table. Gaining everyone's attention except Bran whom obviously saw it coming. Everyone else silently returning to their breakfast a moment later, annoyed at the consistently feuding couple.

Arya suddenly breaks the silence.

"Jon, Gendry and I have talked at length last night and we are leaving winterfell. " completely deadpan. She continued  
"Gendry was legitimized by the king in the north himself after the war with the night king was won. He's king Robert's only living heir and that means Storm's end is rightly his land. We would like to go there and claim it. With your consent, your grace." With a slick grin.

Shocked but completely understanding wanting your home back... Jon simply nods his head. "How many men will you need?"

"We aren't sure just yet. I was going to ride down in a few days to find out just how many lords there are still loyal to house baratheon. " Gendry said

"You do understand that becoming lord of that castle would make you a king, correct? It is the most powerful castle in Storm's end and you have the most powerful right to claim that kingdom. ... And I've never met a man more deserving. Of course the entire north will stand behind your claim as well as the freefolk, bear island and the knights of the vale which have always been loyal to house baratheon. Jon Arryn was even your father's hand for many years before my uncle Ned." Jon said, firmly but friendly.

Lyanna couldn't hold back the smile on her face. Her new brother was in fact one of the greatest most kindhearted people she has ever met. He's also helped her on the battlefield more than once with that massive warhammer. But it would be sad to see him go. Not to mention Arya was the closest thing to a best friend that she had ever had. Both were so similar in so many ways. They clicked immediately upon there first meeting.

Sansa sat back just stunned. Speechless. Her little sister was about to become a queen.

*  
Nearly four moons had past before Gendry and Arya together returned from their ride down south to call to all the lords of storm's end. After all that time they alone, managed to gather blackhaven, summerhall and bronzegate to stand behind them. The 3 largest castles in Storm's end. Nearly 6 thousand men at his command. There would be no need for a fight. The other lords would not answer the call but also refused contesting his heritage knowing full well that all of the north supported his claim and a war with the north is looked upon as suicide.

It would be less than a fortnight before they finally travel there to stay permanently but Arya refused to leave winterfell until Lyanna had her babe. Which was now eminent.

*

Arya laid face down smothered by thick fur as the night's wind howled outside the castle. A single candle and the dying fire just barely lit the room. "His side of the bed feels cold" she thought to herself while running her hand over the space he usually takes up. Even with this huge bed he still takes up most of it. And Arya doesn't mind a single bit at the feel of his thick arms draped across her bare torso. She hates lately he's had to be spending way more time with Jon than her. But at the same time it takes a king to train one. But by the time he's done for the day, she's fast asleep. Like tonight.

He cracks the door to their chambers and nymeria sits up but immediately lays back down upon realizing who it was and quickly closed her eyes back. Gendry quietly krept around the room, removing his armor and placing his hammer down as quietly as possible as to not wake up his beautiful but fearsome wife. Finally down to just his small clothes and slides into bed, careful not to wake her. Sliding over to her resting on her stomach, he drapes half his arm around her to pull her in only to realize she is stark naked. And suddenly his mind isn't on work anymore. He fights the urge but can't. He runs his hand softly down her back. Stopping just on her ass. "Perfect" he thought to himself. Grabbing it ever so soft. A slight moan escaping from her lips. But her eyes remained close. He could no longer hold back. He needed her.... Right then. Without thinking he removed his small clothes and positioned himself just behind her ass after lining himself up with her entrance, slowly guided himself in. A much louder moan escaped her lips. Now staring back up at him with his eyes forced shut in utter bliss. Her head immediately slams back into the pillows to stifle another loud moan before she reaches back up at him to pull him into a kiss. Feeling him go deeper and deeper into her. Hitting her spot as he started thrust deeper and more desperately. Slamming down into her hard. Refusing to stop until he finally heard her breath out, panting. "I'm Cumming. Fuck fuck fuck" and that pushed him over the edge as she tightened around him and pushed deep into her as he spilled.

Panting, he collapsed right onto her. Still stealing kisses and refusing to pull himself from her.

"I don't know where that came from but I also completely don't give a fuck" she said, still panting.

"It came from me realizing just how much I missed you today. And how much of a fool I am for not doing the same exact thing every night Ary" with the biggest smile.

"... I love you" she said. Now regaining her composer but heart still beating quickly.

Gendry, rolling over to look her right in her beautiful eyes.

"I love you more ... M'lady" he replied with a huge grin.

Her response is to tag him right in the arm with a jab.

"Ouch shit!" But still laughing at her tiny little angry face. Her glare could frightenen an entire army but not her big idiot... He was somehow immune.

*  
A single fortnight after their wedding in the courtyard of winterfell, of course Lyanna would happen to fall into labor during a small blizzard. Jon thought it was actually a good sign much to Sansa's dismay. It took hours of screaming and a missve about of time but when it was finished, nurse walked out placing the in his fathers hands. Bran, Jon, tormund, Sam and Gilly all had been waiting with bated breath to meet the little guy. Jon starred down in utter shock. The most beautiful child he had ever seen. Half open Violet eyes and inches of soft silver white hair. Jon, son in hand stormed back into the birthing room only to hear another's cry. Lyanna was holding yet another child. Freshly cleaned up and tightly tucked into her mother's arms. Jon slowly approached the new mother with his eyes now glassy and red face. She looked up to him and smiled a soft smile he had never once seen on her face before. Speechless all he could do was place a soft kiss on her lips.

Arya, the only other person that had been allowed to stay in the room finally spoke with a massive teasing girn. "Well, if he's Rheagar... What's her name gonna be?" Smiling at both Jon and Lyanna.

Without too long of a pause, Lyanna finally answered. Looking down at her little girl's thick black hair and her father's black and grey eyes and back up to Arya's beaming bright smile.  
"Arya. Arya Targaryen."

Dumfounded, she could barely stand still wrapping her arms around her sister and softly brushing her niece's thick hair out of her face. Jon could not have been more overjoyed at the sight.

Gendry, Tormund, Brienne, Sansa, Bran, Sam and Gilly finally come pouring into the room along with a band of bear island soldiers dying to see the now two heirs to their house.

"If there was any doubt as to your parentage now, that's long gone." Sam said, softly touching the silver haired child.

"Aye, I imagine you're right." With a chuckle.

*

It's been nearly a fortnight since rheagar and Arya's birth but though you still hear them whaling at times, you didn't see them often. Lyanna was going through her nesting phase and rarely let anyone in the castle into her and Jon's chambers. Arya and Sansa being two of the only ones that could enter at will. Bran could but he had no interest in such things.

*

Arya had been busy training with Brienne for most of the day and handling the final perpetrations for her and Gendry ride down south to fully claim his and her throne's at Storm's end. On her way back to her and Gendry's chambers, she stopped by to check on the new mother and queen in the north. Before heading on to her room. But she was shocked at the sight she was met with.

Blood everywhere. Gendry on his knees in front of nymeria with bloody hands. Nymeria slowly sits her head up and gives a muffled bark to arya as if to let her know she was okay.

"Why didn't you come find me!" She yelled

"Love, I was kinda caught up in something at the time." He said gesturing to nymeria.

"Where are they!?" She yelled looking around.

Just as he unfolded a blanket on the floor which revealed 5 small but chubby direwolf pups already trying to walk. Arya gasped in utter shock. Bran was dead on. One white one that looks just like ghost. Two twin black pups. One tan and brown and one grey and brown. She was almost sick of him always being right but she was snapped out of that thought with a serious revelation. The twin black pups... Should obviously go to Lyanna's two newborns. Bran can have his brown and tan pup. Sansa's son Milo will have the brown and grey pup. And her and Gendry would keep the little ghost pup... Also the runt in the litter amazingly. She would wait two fortnights before giving them to their soon to be owners. "They can ride down to Storm's end and pick them up once we have a feast to celebrate the new king and queen of the kingdom." She said with a cocky glare.

*

Getting down to Storm's end was a much harder feat than Arya had thought it would be. She was road sick the entire why down. Threw up on gendry twice but he still wouldn't stay even inches away from her the whole way down. They let the now running jumping small pack of wolves out to run and stalk around the entire gounds as they tried to set to wok on getting everything up and going. Arya was still feeling ill so Gendry forced her to go see the measter. Kicking and screaming but he got her there.

Only to fund out it wasn't the road making her sick... She was pregnant. Maybe 2 moons the measter advised.

Gendry now balling his eyes out and spinning her around the room locked in his arms couldn't be more ecstatic about it all. Kissing her and mixing both of their tears together.

She thought to herself "So now I know who is going to get little ghost. And he's most likely going to be Jon's favorite nefew anyway. Sorry Sansa." With her hand on her stomach and a evil grin in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add in this epic battle that I had in mind but then I thought, who in their right mind would have the balls to attack the north. I couldn't come up with anyone. Haha also, if you can't tell.. I really don't like sansa. Lol


End file.
